Daily Writing Challenge
by keznik
Summary: Writing daily to see if I can and increase my output. This isn't my only project though so it may not get updated daily. Some posts may be little poems instead of stories.
1. Chapter 1 - Snot Monsters

Chapter 1 – Snot Monsters

"Atchoo!"

Darcy sneezed violently, bringing a tissue up to her red, swollen nose and blowing.

"Darling, I cannot tell you how attractive I am finding you right now"

"Shurrup Loki, I Spose you neder get ill?"

Darcy frowned with as much venom as she could muster, as she took the mug of steaming honey and lemon from the elegant God.

"No darling, I don't. You mortals are so fallible...and leaky."

He leant across the sofa his beloved had nested on, as she coughed and spluttered over everything, grabbing the tissue box and placing it carefully on her lap.

"This mortal may be fallible and currently...very...leaky but don't forget that you love me. All of me. Even the snotty bits."

A wide grin spread across his face as he reclined. Spreading his arms as wide as his legs, he pulled Darcy, blanket and all, into his chest and grabbed the tv remote.

"Shall we see what mortals are available to view on the television, my little snot monster"

Darcy punched him in the ribs, mumbling that she wasn't a snot monster. Loki wrapped his arms round her and settled down to watch Harry Potter, again.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lunchtime Treats

Chapter 2 – Lunchtime Treats

"Give me back my bag!"

Loki pleaded with the obnoxious kids at the back of the bus. James, a so called Prefect, had stolen his rucksack and was busy emptying it out on the seat next to him.

"Steve, Steve! Look at all these textbooks little Loki has, so heavy too"

A tall lad, the same age as James, rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Give the nerd back his books, punk!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll shove them all down your throat, Buck!"

"Haha, you know how much I like that, Stevie"

Loki watched the two seniors flirt. Keeping his eyes low, he reached out and took back his bag. Shrinking back into his seat, moulding into the window, he prayed to the Science Gods that no one else would notice him today.

Just like most days, his lessons went by with barely a word from his lips. The occasional "Here" was all that was needed to ensure he could read his textbooks, in the back row, in the corner. Nobody bothered him in Drama, English or Social Science. He kept his black hair gathered low in front of his eyes and his shoulders hunched over his books.

Lunch time however, went completely different from the normal lunch Physics chat with Bruce.

He had picked his lunch up from the canteen, grabbed an orange juice and commandeered the picnic table in the far corner of the courtyard. He expected Bruce any second so didn't look up when he felt the table shift under the weight of someone sitting down.

"Hey there Math boy!"

Loki stalled, kept as still as possible, hoping that she might just go away…. He counted slowly to ten in his head. Surely she would get bored and leave him alone before he reached ten. _One….Two….Three…_

"Oh Math Boy? Are you in there?"

Her delicate fingertips parted his hanging fringe. Keeping his head down, he raised his green eyes to hers as she leant towards him. She was so close….He could smell raspberries, sweet vanilla and something he couldn't quite recognise.

"If you are going to label me Miss Lewis, then you should refer to me as 'Physics Boy' at the very least!"

"Oh, and he speaks!"

"What do you want Miss Lewis?"

"Darcy, Loki, everyone calls me Darcy. I want to know if you will help me out with some homework."

"We both know you don't need help with your homework. You're doing Sport Science, hardly a difficult subject."

"It is actually, the anatomy side is a real stretch. Plus I need help with Biology. Please Loki, won't you help a poor girl out?"

Loki snorted at that statement. Darcy Lewis was hardly poor, in money or friends.

"Darcy, come over here. What are you doing with the likes of him" The rest of the 'sporty' crowd were on a far table and clearly needed their golden girl back in the fold.

Darcy looked over her shoulder and waved at the tall guy that shouted at her. Looking back to Loki she fluttered her lashes at him, stroking his razor edged cheekbone.

"I'll come over at 8 sweet cheeks, and you can fill me in good and proper!" Darcy winked, stood, smoothed down her tennis skirt, blew him a kiss and waltzed back to her groupies.

Loki flushed bright red and tilted his head forward as quickly as possible to hide it. A wide wolfish grin spread across his face as he thought of her recent 'study' visits.

"Yeah I will, Darcy, good and proper."


	3. Chapter 3 - Mother's Day

Chapter 3 – Mother's Day

Darcy looked down at the bundle in her arms. He was beautiful, dark sapphire eyes, little turned up nose, and rosy lips.

He fussed about, opening and closing his mouth, searching like a little bird.

Stroking his messy mop of black hair, Darcy moved him into position, wincing slightly as he latched.

The endorphins kicked in, relaxing and soothing her body and mind. Closing her eyes, giving into the dozy feeling wrapping her up, she didn't notice they were no longer alone.

Loki kept as still, leaning against the door frame, watching. His stunning wife and their baby boy was the best view he could have hoped for.

They had survived so much trauma together over the last few years, but the birth of Daniel trumped even the day he finally ended Thanos.

"I can hear you thinking over there!"

Darcy's murmurings broke through his musings and his glazed eyes fixed back to hers, the same beautiful shade as their sons. She looked up and sleepily smiled at him.

The chill of Thanos's memory melted away under her gaze, she patted the cushion, and he joined her on the sofa.

Leaning over her shoulder he took in the sight of his feeding son, kissing her temple he whispered in her ear.

"Happy Mother's Day, darling"


	4. Chapter 4 - Moving House

Chapter 4 – Moving House

Summary - AU - Loki has restricted magic. Long term relationship with son.  
Moving Day with a little magic and grossing out the son lol.

The day started with a mad scramble. Pulling on clean clothes before bundling the rest into cardboard boxed and black bin bags. Darcy took her load down to the conservatory. The china and glass were already boxed and waiting for the delivery men to arrive.

"Here boys, take some bags and empty your drawers and wardrobes into the bags. Don't screw them up though, please? Folded clothes should remain folded!"

Both Loki and Daniel looked out the corner of their eyes at each other, both understanding that sometimes you did exactly what Mum said, when she said it. Nodding, they accepted their chore and headed to the bedrooms.

Darcy felt frazzled, they always say moving house was one of the most stressful things a family can go through. Not as if they hadn't dealt with plenty of stress since meeting. She had nearly been killed by her husband when they first met. Well sort of met. She didn't get her apology for that until 2 years afterwards! Not that she was bitter about it, it was nothing compared to how close her and Loki had come to dying since then.

"Sheesh, Darcy! God girl, if you can deal with the end of the Universe then you can move house!"

"Darling, you are muttering again"

Loki wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to shift around as she buried her face to his chest.

"Why do we always leave things to the last minute?"

"I'm not sure that we do, it all looks finished to me…"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a wisp of gold stream around the conservatory, into the house. As it moved she heard sellotape noises and shuffling, the occasional bang.

"Careful Loki, don't break anything! You know your magic is still restricted. Although you could have used some yesterday, instead of leaving me to manually pack everything whilst you gallivanted around with your brother?"

Darcy moved back in Loki's arms as she raised her eyebrow at him.

"We were not gallivanting, my love, we were looking for suitable attire for his and Jane's anniversary party. Thor really doesn't appreciate my clothing gifts for him, and as this realm really has limited choice for proper finery, we decided to pop to Asguard."

"I can't imagine why Thor wouldn't appreciate your gifts? Oh yes, the last belt you gave him turned to a snake before the appetisers were finished!"

Darcy laughed, the tension finally falling from her shoulders. Loki tipped down and softly kissed her lips. Pulling him down further, her hand threaded through his hair, she deepened the kiss.

"YUK! You two are gross!"

Daniel glowered at his parents. He had placed his black bag at his feet, his hands on his hips.

Loki and Darcy pulled apart slightly, turned towards their son, and simultaneously blew raspberries at him, causing him to stomp back to his bedroom.

"Better make sure we are ready for the removers then" Loki laughed as he gave his wife one more hug in their old home.


	5. Chapter 5 - Only you

Chapter 5 – Only You

Summary – Little poem, struggling to get going again.

And then there's you  
Only you  
Images swirl around  
Tendrils sweeping past your face  
Clarity and depth of deep green eyes  
Sparkling white smile  
Losing definition with each slow movement  
Piercing gaze remains  
His single teardrop forms and falls  
My cradled hands clutch the precious gift  
And then there's you  
Only you  
Gone


	6. Chapter 6 - Father

Chapter 6 – Father

Summary – Another poem

How dare you  
How could you  
Do this to me?

Don't touch me  
Nor speak to me  
Just leave me alone

You hurt me  
Lies burnt me  
And ruined it all


	7. Chapter 7 - An Emerald Contract

Chapter 7 – An Emerald Contract

Summary - AU set in 19th century Europe. Darcy is the mistress and Jane her ladies maid.

"You need to squeeze just that little bit tighter if you want me to look my best Jane."

"I am miss, I'm pulling as hard as I can" Jane's voice strained as she pulled hard on the straps, numb fingers losing grip. Wrapping the cords around her hands she defiantly lifted her knee and stuck it straight in the small of her mistresses back.

"Ooof!"

The increased purchase and leverage worked a treat; quickly she tied up the cords and tucked them in the bodice.

"There you go miss, Tidy little waist now, just as you wanted. Just perfect for that beautiful French ball gown."

Her mistress, still holding on tightly to the gilded dressing chair, nodded her assent. Her breaths were shallow as she acclimatised to the restricted underwear.

Jane smoothly lifted the weighty green gown and pooled it beside the chair. She held her hands out, assisting her mistress as she balanced and then gathered the dress upwards. The delicate lacework flowed over her smooth, voluptuous frame.

"Careful Jane, don't catch the embroidery. This dress was a gift from Loki and I must ensure he gets full value."

"Yes miss. Anything else miss?"

Jane stepped back, dipping her head, waiting for extra instructions. She was fully aware, as were all the old staff, what was left of them, how important this meeting with the Prince was. Her mistress had suffered the loss of her father and was legally obliged to marry, and soon, lest she should lose her family's estate to her younger cousin.

"No, thank you Jane. I shall wear my mother's necklace I think, the emeralds will match perfectly."

"A perfect match miss, much like yourself and the Prince"

"I hope so Jane, I do hope so."


End file.
